Reunions...
by DrasNocturne
Summary: A crossover between the Philip Pullman Trilogy books and Rayearth...The girls are back in Tokyo and want to get back to Cephiro..will someone help them? Some exp. for the PP trilogy inside for those who havent read the books. Chapter 4 up.
1. Reunions... PART ONE

Ah, Konnichiwa minna-san, Um, just to inform you.Mesa not Japanese so I know the hardships of not being able to know a language you so dearly love *tears* *sniffle* so if ever I put Japanese into this fic I'll translate it at the end.hopefully.  
  
Anyways no. 2 for all of you out there who doesn't know about the Philip Pullman books, here's some info.  
  
The Alethiometer is a device that can foretell the future, but I think you can only read it if you are in a certain state of mind.in the PP (I'll be using this for Philip Pullman) trilogy only Lyra could read it though. I'll use this minimally.  
  
The Subtle Knife is, well a weird but powerful knife.one of it's edges is able to cut through ANY and I mean any surface.from ordinary metal, to glass, to titanium to even escudo. And that's just on one side on the other if the user wishes to do so; it can cut through dimensions if the user is also in a state of mind.  
  
Dæmon's are beings that always stick to their humans, um, to better explain um, their kinda like pet's but different, while you're young they can change shapes but as you get older (more specifically when you reach puberty.) the dæmon will only assume one permanent from. They can also talk and well read the books.  
  
Lastly sumimasen, demo.I'm not gunna put any of the character's of the PP trilogy onto this fic, I'm just gunna use some of its elements like the Alethiometer and stuff.getting on with this fic.  
  
Reunions. (Okay I know it's a sucky title but I'm to lazy to think one up.any suggestions???)  
  
~~00@00~~  
  
Cephiro  
  
In one bedroom, on one side of the escudo (Hey how'm I supposed to know what that big crystal palace thingie is made of?) palace a raven haired man got out of bed sweating as he thought of his little flame goddess.  
  
In another part of the castle that was overflowing with lush green trees and extravagant flowers, a man with golden eyes was sweating and panting as he exercised with a blade that was larger than his whole self as thought about the woman he loved.  
  
And in _yet_ another part of the escudian (*author looking baka* hehe I like inventing words) castle a man who had the title of Guru/or Doushi was looking off into space as he dreamed about his blue haired (bitchy.*sniggers wildly* I just had to put that in.) water angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys, I'm stopping here for now.I know this was a very, _very_ short chapter but I wanna know everyone's input on it was it good, bad, weird, too many interruptions by yours truly, Yours truly babbles too much??? Flames accepted, but so are compliments.  
  
Okay, okay I know I should be writing my other fanfics but I've just been reading the third book of His dark materials by P.P. and this idea popped into my bonkers.  
  
And lastly to explain that bitchy thing, if you read the manga there's a part where Umi says: 'when I first came to Cephiro I didn't realize how much this country meant to you. I wouldn't listen to you seriously.I was.really bitchy.' Hehehe I just got that inspiration, she was saying this to Clef, and besides I love Umi like any other person. _NOT_ Feh. :0)  
  
Tah, tah dalin' keep smilin' and R/R I talk too much 


	2. ANGELS OF FIRE WATER AND WIND

Hey guys mesa back, I posted the 1st chapter earlier but I wrote both of them on the same day...or night...anyways, I was gunna post the 2nd part only if someone reviewed, say thanx to Umi-chan.  
  
And to document, part, chapter, scene, or anything else you may call it.  
  
  
  
THE ANGELS OF FIRE, WATER AND WIND  
  
  
  
Umi cupped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"HELLOOOOOOO.. EARTH TO HIKARU. IS ANY CONTACT BEING MADE??? EARTH TO HIKARU."  
  
Hikaru woke out of her reverie as Umi shouted into her ear. Hikaru saluted and said to Umi:  
  
"CONTACT MADE COMMANDER 'SEA OF THE DRAGON BLOSSOM'"  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Umi I just translated your name."  
  
"Oh I knew that, anyways Hikaru you really shouldn't drift of into lala land just like that." Umi said snapping her fingers.  
  
"Oh Miss Umi, you really shouldn't disturb Miss Hikaru when she is dreaming about Sir Lantis."  
  
Fuu said Jokingly, Hikaru turned a light shade of Scarlet. (Hey I was bored of Crimson.)  
  
Umi lightly nudged Fuu. "Oh yeah, ya know you sometimes drift off into reverie, with a weird smile on your face and a rosy tinge to your cheeks-"  
  
Hikaru interrupted with a sly grin (HEY I didn't know Hikaru could slyly grin.)  
  
"Well Umi, you also drift off at times with a wacky grin on your face." Hikaru said suspiciously "I wonder what you're dreaming of with Clef in that sick brain of yours???"  
  
A startled Umi stuttered "Nan-nan-NANI!!! How did you know I liked Clef?!?!?! And what do you mean sick."  
  
Umi blushed a deep, deep blood red (I can't think of any other term for red.)  
  
"My, my Miss Umi your liking Clef is apparent as, well, I don't know Night and Day perhaps."  
  
"Anyways don't you two just miss Cephiro?." Hikaru asked, the tree of them sighed a deep sigh.  
  
Umi said "It has been a good 3 years since we saw any of them."  
  
Fuu looked at her watch and spoke up "A good 3 years, 8 months, 12 days, 4 hours, 6 minutes, and 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds, 5 seconds, 6 seconds- "(Hey for those who haven't notices I the 1st 3 numbers are the numbers of their b-day.)  
  
She was cut off by Umi, "I see you keep time of things Fuu."  
  
"I miss Cephiro." Hikaru said staring off into space.  
  
"Lantis."  
  
"Clef."  
  
"Ferio."  
  
The 3 of them whispered wistfully.  
  
~~00@00~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Unknownst to them a figure all in black was watching the three girls from a large glowing crystal ball in place surrounded by nothing but darkness a large black panther rubbing itself to her legs while she watched them, she spoke softly but clearly. "Soon, Magic Knights..very..very..soon..Cephiro.." she trailed off her Panther stood up and looked into the crystal....and smiled a very eerie smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author: Oooooooo, oooooooo, oooooooo, oooooooo??????? *author says things like a monkey*  
  
Umi: *sarcastic* TRANSLATION?!?!?!  
  
Fuu: *glasses shining brightly* *takes out a book entitled Monkey Talk ten Minutes a day* She said um, Oooooo can anyone guess who this mystery person is???????  
  
Person from the shadows: . . . . .  
  
Umi: *sarcastic again* TRANSLATION?!?!?!  
  
Fuu: *glasses shine brightly again* *takes out another book entitled: People who are incredibly, annoyingly, combustionably, exasperatingly, irritably, quiet and talk in dots....talk 10 minutes a day.* Person in the darkness says....Can I get out of the darkness YET!?!?!  
  
Author: Oooo, Ooooo  
  
Fuu: NO!!!! You'll ruin my plans!!!  
  
Hikaru: I WANNA GO VISIT MY POOPIE IN CEPHIRO...  
  
Everyone including person in darkness: *sweatdrop* 


	3. A BATTLE

A/U: Nothing to say....  
  
Disclaimer: *dresses the word up like Makona, and puts it in front of a raging Umi*  
  
bA BATTLE/b  
  
~~00@00~~  
  
Clef eyes went as wide as they could when he felt a strong, evil aura on Cephiro. He was going to summon everyone into his study, but suddenly a dark light (hey an Oxymoron: dark light) surrounded him and transported him to a Black Forest.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle Lantis was snoozing on a tree branch while Ferio was still practicing with his sword, both of them also felt the presence and were also transported to the world of darkness with the Guru. There a monster of great power and Evil awaited them.  
  
"Prince Ferio, Guru Clef and Kailu Lantis I assume." It said.  
  
"You are correct."  
  
Mage Clef answered and continued "May I ask why you brought us three here."  
  
The beast didn't respond, but immediately charged at them.  
  
Mage Clef stepped forward and summoned a shield, but he looked down on the power of the beast, it was able to knock down the shield and wound the unsuspecting Mage on his neck, Lantis was able to catch him. Clef was loosing blood but still alive.  
  
Ferio was enraged but didn't move; he was watching the beasts every movement. But the creature was fast as well as strong, in the blink of an eye it was able to catch Ferio off guard and slash at him in the chest. Catching the beast with his back to him Lantis quickly laid down the Guru and charged at the thing but it also had good instincts because it was able to catch Lantis and hit him hard on the chest. The battle continued for some time and the Cephirians were loosing.  
  
The beast roared "Say that you don't love those girls from another world and I will spare you. Forget the three of them and you will live."  
  
"No. Never!!!" A weak Clef said.  
  
"I will never stop loving Hikaru!!!"  
  
"Forget FUU?!?! Over my dead body!!!"  
  
"If that is how you wish it." It charged again.  
  
~~00@00~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The same dark figure who was watching the Magic Knights was watching tis battle...  
  
"Horus...do you think we should help them???" (Okay, I know Horus is the name of the an Egyptian bird god or summin like that, but in this fic it's a, well, you'll find out. Anyways I couldn't think up a name.)  
  
The large Black Panther nodded.  
  
~~00@00~~  
  
THE BATTLE  
  
The beast was almost going to kill the three of them when a golden arrow hit the creature right in its heart...  
  
The three men heard a girls voice "Are you three alright?" it asked, the three didn't respond. Out of the shadows a girl dressed all in black and had a golden bow, and a golden shiver at her back emerged. She repeated the question, this time Ferio responded with a smile "Barely." She came closer and examined their wounds a bit. She touched her chin and summoned healing Magic. After they were healed they noticed a large, black animal at her side.  
  
)))))))))))))))  
  
Author: Gaaaa, I really do _not_ know how to write battle scenes, so sorry if this fic was..... different. Anyways I really am sleepy right now so this fic may be a little.....dark. 


	4. UM, REUNIONS AND SURPRISES??? UM, PROBAB...

Hey guys...  
  
A/N: I HATE battle scenes... too hawd to wite dem, anyways um, uh, er, Oh yeah um, I just wanted to give thanks to Umi-chan for correcting me. I always get confused with that arrow thingie, shiver sounds like quiver so I always interchange that...and to think I had a, well you know that STAR thingie or summin' like dat well, a had a star thingie of 12. Summin' Hehehe. And anyhow thanks y'all fer reviewing any review even flames are good hehe I wike Howus he cute. Don't y'all jus' love that Tweety (I tawt I taw a putty tat...I did, I did tee a putty tat!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: *snore*  
  
bUM, REUNIONS AND SURPRISES??? UM, PROBABLY/b  
  
"Hm, are you three alright now?" the mysterious girl who saved them and came out of nowhere who they do not know a single thing about asked. *snigger*  
  
The mysterious girl was about as tall as Clef in his Kawaii form and had black hair tied into a tight ponytail and tanned skin, but not as tanned as the Chizetians skin.  
  
They began to walk, she, leading the way.  
  
"Yes, and thank you." Clef said "May we ask who you are?" he continued.  
  
She giggled, she seemed to do that a lot. "Sure." She stood up and bowed respectfully and started to giggle again.  
  
"Watashi wa um, hey Horus what's my name?" Horus now hawk shaped (I first used eagle but I remembered Eagle and felt guilty so I used hawk. *smile*) to all of their surprise.  
  
"Hey where's that black thing you were with a few minutes ago?" she pointed to the hawk  
  
"Dæmons can change shape."  
  
"Ahhhh, I seeeee..." he put his hand to his chin.  
  
"Okay now can we know what yer name is?"  
  
She giggled again. "Um, my name is..." she put her hand to his chin and the Jeopardy song played in the background.  
  
"Hey Horus, what's my name again."  
  
Ferio fell over, Clef raised an eyebrow, and Lantis just stood there.  
  
"Amnesia?" Clef asked.  
  
"Wait now I remember, um, It's Eclipse." She grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Eclipse aye?" Ferio said.  
  
"Aye, sir, capin'" "Huh?" Ferio bemused.  
  
"Nothing, it's just like a saying in my country." She ran a bit ahead of them, turned back, and started to giggle again.  
  
Clef asked "Excuse me but do you know what this place is?"  
  
She giggled AGAIN (ain't it starting to get annoying?)  
  
"SURE!!! THIS PLACE IS THE COUNTERPART OF CEPHIRO...IT'S THE TOTALLY _EVIL_ PART!!!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Just like that old witch Debonair said 'Cephiro yet not in Cephiro'" She said that with the best imitation she could of Debonair's voice, which was very _very_ close to it.  
  
"You know about Debonair?" Lantis asked (A/N: He's tooooo quiet sometimes.)  
  
"Um, yyyeeeeaaaaahhhhh." She said in a 'duh' like kinda voice.  
  
"Um, can you guys climb?" she asked still ahead of them walking backwards.  
  
"If we have to." Clef said.  
  
"Hhhhhmmmmm... never mind." She stopped and faced forward, still ahead of them though. She raised her right arm and a golden circle of light appeared and three stallions came galloping out, one of Fire one of Wind, and one of Water.  
  
"Lantis..." She said pointing to the Fiery one.  
  
"Ferio..." to the Windy one.  
  
"and Clef." To the watery one.  
  
Her dæmon flew from her arm where he was perched and became a Pearly white steed with beautiful bird wings.  
  
Stirrups, reigns and other horsie things appeared in their respective elements.The men mounted their horses and wings of Fire, Water, and Wind appeared and lifted them into the air, a few seconds later Eclipse joined them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Was all she said.  
  
About 30 minutes later they arrived on a Mountain that was about as tall as the Tokyo tower. (Do ya know what I'm gunna do next? *raises eyebrows twice*)  
  
"WEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRRREEEEE HHHHEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE!" She said happily, skipping up and down, while smiling the biggest smile in the world.  
  
"WEEEE'RRRRREEEEEE HERE, WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE." She was saying in tune with the song yo-ho in Snow white while skipping about the top of the mountain happily.  
  
Ferio sweat dropped "Um, were where?"  
  
She suddenly stopped, and put here right hand on her chin and her left on her hip.  
  
"Hm, I dunno, but WE'RE HERE." Ferio fell, Clef sweat dropped and Lantis just stood there.  
  
Horus began picking on her head. "HEY GEDDOF, GEDDOF, GEDDOF _HORUS_ DAT HURTS!!!" She was trying to swat him off.  
  
Horus stopped and perched on her shoulder. "Anyways I'd better start." She said.  
  
She took out a sheathed knife from her bag, and took the knife out. She extended her arm and took a deep breath and began searching for something with the knife tip, it look strange to the Cephirians but they didn't dare interfere, they knew that there was something special about this girl and didn't want to disturb her. She seemed to have found what she was looking for and with one swift stroke brought the knife down cutting a hole in the air. Ferio gasped, Clef stood with his eyes big and Lantis AS usual with his stoic face just watched.  
  
Clef looked at Ferio then at Lantis and pulled the two of them back for conversation.  
  
"What do you two think?" he asked.  
  
"How should we know, you're the all powerful mage of Cephiro."  
  
He was going to respond but Eclipse called for them.  
  
"So what you guys cummin or not?" her head was poking out from the hole she made.  
  
Lantis asked the Mage "Should we go?"  
  
Clef nodded, "I can't feel any evil from her, and she doesn't seem to have any bad intentions."  
  
Ferio sighed, then the three of them followed her into the window.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Oooooo Can someone guess what'll happen next?????  
  
While pondering here's some questions to...well...ponder *Shrug*  
  
1. What are the ppl. In Cephiro doing now that they find out that the the three most powerful men in Cephiro are gone?  
  
2. Do you think my fics are good? (Well that was more of my question to you)  
  
3. Dun you jus' think that Rayearth is the best anime in the world?  
  
4. WHAT'S THAT SMELL?  
  
5. um, I can't think of any anymore.  
  
Note: Imagining stories are better than writing them. 


End file.
